


夏午

by CHENGKANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENGKANG/pseuds/CHENGKANG
Summary: 帕拉德x宝生永梦，双性转部分设定瞎编乱造，r18





	夏午

**Author's Note:**

> 帕拉德x宝生永梦，双性转  
> 部分设定瞎编乱造，r18

宝生家深居弄堂，早年因家主及其夫人不常与近邻走动，惹出过不少妇人们在私下里爱嚼舌根的闲话。但从胸无大志的女人口中出来的异议，也无非是不满着这一家人行事神秘，又把姿态端得清高，怕是平日在做见不得光的勾当。  
就是在这样一条昏暗的巷子里，宝生家却将唯一的女儿送入了医学院，不久，也会看着她穿上圣洁的白大褂。街坊得此消息，无不大失所望，猜忌、幻想一律破灭成青烟。真是无趣啊——谁能想到黑暗中怎会毫无秘密可言呢？  
即使如此，他们也是在之后才见到那位未来会是医生的宝生小姐。  
学期末，宝生永梦回到家中的那一天，正巧是夏天的午后，日光炽盛，路口的柿子树播下一片绿荫。脚踏车的铃叮当作响，一路无阻，像是有一只戴项圈的猫儿径直奔向自己的房屋。她还只是二十岁左右的年纪，面容尚显青涩，和同龄人一样留了及肩的栗色长发，倒没像她们一样用心梳妆。兴许是志不在此，她的穿着相当普通，不免让人生出家境贫寒的印象来。  
女孩被高温蒸出满头大汗，发丝粘在额角，迎面来的风早搅和乱了打理好的造型，狼狈得好似条丧家犬。宝生永梦却已习以为常，她背在身后的包发出塑料碰撞的声响，传到耳边，仿佛就成了一曲美妙的篇章，值得她吃苦。  
听说，为了庆贺女儿的成功，宝生家特地备下了一份金贵的礼物，并存放在一只能与之匹配的盒子里。男人联想到可能是家族事业，女人则问会不会是金银珠宝。但最后的结果没有让任何人得意，盒子里所深藏的礼物，只是一件色彩华丽的振袖而已。

其实宝生永梦真正能穿振袖的日子很少。  
医院的事务繁多，她当上假面骑士后，工作更是忙碌。往常的服饰仅仅是一套搭配混乱的棉T恤配长裤，都称不上精心打扮。何况工作需求，她必须穿梭在各个游戏领域之间，第一重要的是行动便利。  
令永梦愿意穿上振袖的契机来自一款新游戏，据开发人员所说，是负责给游戏玩家变装的女性向单机游戏，通关条件十分简单，却因为能把天才玩家难住而显得不可思议。游戏开始前，帕拉德抱了十二分的信心打算，未曾想到居然会是败在平日的疏忽下。  
比起游戏失败的不甘，更多的心情被讶异占据。  
“我相信永梦。”她开口，说话的语气越来越像是人。帕拉德作为永梦感染的病毒，以病毒该有的速度侵蚀进后者的生活，发展至今天已经到了合住一屋的地步。再怎么说，帕拉德看起来就是个烫了满头卷的小姑娘，永梦无法放任她一人在外居无定所地游荡。  
永梦盘腿坐在凌乱的榻榻米上，若被人看见，想必又要被教训没有女人温婉的姿态。  
“还记得那件振袖的吧，是时候拿出来穿了。”帕拉德顺势敲了一记掌心，手在空中比划着，“永梦的气质很适合穿和服呢，机会难得，我真的想看永梦穿上和服的样子。”  
“好久之前了，我不清楚还能不能找到。”永梦摇摇头，试图推脱掉这桩要求。  
这时已是下午两三点，盛夏的阳光斜斜地照亮了一方榻榻米，可惜离永梦青葱似的手指尚有几寸距离，无论如何也触摸不到。帕拉德背着光，神色不明，她脸上的阴影跟随着两片开合的嘴唇而游动，使人徒增压力。  
她瘪着嘴，说是威胁不如更像在撒娇，“哪怕是我的请求，永梦也不答应吗？”  
永梦感到些许动摇，面对帕拉德，这回到底是没忍心再摇摇头。一直以来，她都是难以拒绝帕拉德，不是出自别的原因，而是因为帕拉德本身，这个自身体内部分离出来的非人从头到尾都影响着她的决策。  
“好吧，我穿就是了。”永梦终于妥协，通过她们相连的心，永梦同样感受到帕拉德的快意，它像一根羽毛，轻盈地划过心头。

大抵过了十分钟，门被拉开，从后伸出一只握着折扇的手。  
帕拉德早已在旁端坐，房间的正中堆叠着一盘她事先准备的和菓子，对比之下，两杯抹茶便不一般，是她亲手冲泡好的。既然要像个人就要有人的习惯，为此，她学习了不少的东西。  
为了追求完美，永梦还穿上了足袋。和服是用浅紫色的锦缎裁成的，每一幅刺绣都泛着粼粼的波光，日本女人尤其爱花，所以太阳花开遍了整件和服，暖光钻进窗子，像把上面的一丝一缕全镀上了明晃晃的金。她的腰带打了复杂的结，做成这样想必花了很久的时间。  
“我的永梦很好看嘛。”帕拉德夸奖道，目光肆意地横扫着，一刻也不舍得挪开。  
永梦把扇柄向两侧一推，单手展开扇面，上头绘着粗糙的雪山和樱花，没有题字。穿着隆重，人跟着一块温婉起来，她举着扇子遮去半张脸，低声说着谢谢夸奖。  
“过来。”帕拉德冲她招招手，又将右手摸去碟子的边，拿起樱花样式的和菓子便喂过去，“先吃上一个吧。”  
永梦来到帕拉德的身旁，整理好和服的下摆，方才安心地跪坐下来。她探出头去，张嘴在和菓子上咬出一个缺口，就着这个缺口，帕拉德用嘴将其覆盖，调戏得明目张胆。光吃同一个和菓子当然还不够，和服的袖口宽大，她的手从当中穿行而过足以。  
“帕拉德，不要闹。”永梦有心阻止，但只能是有心无力。  
帕拉德的手指骨节清晰，细又修长，非常适合抓住游戏手柄，同样适合抓住永梦浑圆的乳房。女孩子的胸脯温热柔软，面团似的，一团软肉被五根手指搓揉，被迫不停地改变着形状。永梦的气息逐渐沉重，她不禁愈发挺起胸膛，向着帕拉德靠近，乳头隔着里衣蹭上掌心，慢慢挺立。  
帕拉德将手抽回，用力地扯开领口，精巧的锁骨也就展露无遗。狼不会放弃它的猎物，帕拉德自然也不会。她向来涂抹着浅粉色的唇膏，与永梦同居后，便用起了永梦的，这时候她把这点浅粉全数浪费在了永梦洁白的肌肤上，把气氛编织得更加旖旎动人。  
于是永梦小声抱怨着：“好痒……”帕拉德总算放开嘴下的那口肉，抬起头来亲吻永梦的双唇。她们之间的吻必然是黏糊的、潮湿的，她们的舌尖像两条水中交尾的蛇，紧紧交缠，搅动出令人脸红的水声。  
天色晚了，阳光倾斜，好歹在夜幕降临前舔舐到了永梦攥紧的指尖。  
帕拉德把爱人放倒在眼前的榻榻米上，拆去碍事的腰带，和服像风中的樱花，轻轻飘落。这腰带我系了好久，永梦哼哼道，对她的举动颇有些微词。但很快，帕拉德让永梦说不出任何话，她像个孩子一样吮咬永梦的乳头，隆起的部分淌不出喂养后代的汁水，只好充血。  
永梦不曾知道帕拉德对人类的性爱也有这般的研究，她如同一只被人掌控住的茶壶，在需要的时候倾倒出水。帕拉德的手并不闲着，修长的手指拨开湿润的花朵，他戳刺了几下，指尖捅得又深又重。  
“帕拉德，帕拉德……”永梦环抱住帕拉德的脖颈，仿佛一艘海上漂浮的皮筏，这样抱着爱人才能在海浪下幸存。  
帕拉德的额头冒汗，夏天实在太热了，烫成卷卷的头发不可避免地粘着肌肤。她们的心从生到死都牢牢地拷在同一把锁上，永梦的快乐便是她的快乐，她的耳旁响着永梦抑制不住的呻吟，拨弄得整颗心在随之颤抖。她们在一席华服之上纠缠，一切都被搞得一团糟，但是海浪尖上的人只晓得快乐与否。  
“我要永梦是我的。”她坚定地说。帕拉德爬到永梦的两腿之间，沿着线条一路啃咬，修剪干净的指甲盖刮蹭着颜色暗红的阴蒂，帕拉德得意地享受起身下之人不成调的呼喊与低吟。能把永梦握在手心里摆弄，也算是一种胜利。  
永梦的两眼失神，宛如砧板上的鱼，一旦被顶弄到关键的部位便弹跳而起。“啊哈……帕拉德，我快不行了……”她以气声求饶，浑身大汗淋漓，好似刚从水里捞出来。  
帕拉德从未如此深刻地觉得自己像个人了，永梦蒸腾出的热气令她不由得飘飘然，人的欲念人的爱意，她一次性体会了个遍。游戏病毒活到她这种程度，也不知是好还是坏。  
她亲了亲永梦的耳垂，悄声问道：“待会儿我再帮你把腰带系上，好不好？”


End file.
